Tragedy of A Porn Star
by ZeimiChan. WingS
Summary: Dark had been tricked into a contract to become a porn star. misfortune ensues for Dark. Yaoi. Plz read & review!
1. What? A thong?

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

**Tragedy of A Porn Star **

Chapter 1: What? A Thong?

"You want me to what!"

Dark was looking incredulously at Keiji Saga with eyes the size of saucers.

The man just grinned sheepishly at Dark's reddening and unbelieving face.

Dark held up a black, skimpy thong away from him, and glared disgustingly at it. "No way in hell am I wearing this… … thing." The blush grew evidently. "It is too small." He mumbled incoherently under his breadth.

Keiji leaned forward in his swivel executive chair, straining to listen. "What did you say?"

Dark was still blushing as he shook his head furiously, "Nothing!" Realizing Keiji was staring at him even more weirdly than before, he stopped. "And I'm still not wearing that monstrous looking 'thing'. Don't make me, 'cause I will never…" He did not get to finish his ranting as Keiji cut in abruptly, "Well, there is simply no way you're escaping wearing that, Dark." He threw a glance at the offending object that was still dangling precariously in Dark's hand. "Dark." He bored into Dark's amethyst eyes. "You are a Porn. Star." He emphasized the word 'porn'. Dark cringed. Keiji stood up and walked over, continuing his unwavering intent look at Dark and pointed crudely to the thong. "And that's a requisite."

Dark gaped like a goldfish and spurted out, "But the contract didn't say anything about that!"

"And it even more so didn't state that I need to sleep with some guy!"

"Plus, I didn't sign up to be a porn star! So I don't have to…" Dark paused in mid-sentence as he was dealt with another mental blow this morning. _I think I'm gonna faint._

A piece of laminated paper was held right in front of Dark's extremely stunned face. A look of disbelief and exasperation was explicitly painted on his features. His fine brows arched in confusion, then irritation and his pouty lips were set in a grimace. _Damn, I can't tear this wretched paper up._ (A/N: It is laminated beforehand for this reason)

His name was printed in bold across the contract. **Dark Mousy.**

**I, Dark Mousy, agreed to be a Porn Star in the production of "XXX" movie. I will be a slutty, shameless actor with any lack of modesty that will do anything that Keiji Saga says.**

"I swear I did not signed that!" Dark attempted desperately to destroy the damnable paper as Keiji carefully maneuvered it out of his reach. _And what sort of crap contract is that?_

"You amended it!" Dark pointed an accusing finger at a smug Keiji.

Keiji shrugged and smiled innocently. "Well, your signature is on it. It's undeniable."

At that moment, Dark felt like life was not worth living for.

Then, a glimmer of hope sparkled in Dark's pitiful eyes. "And what if I void the contract."

"Actually, you can."

_Oh, God had not yet…_ Dark's heart danced in joy at the words.

"On one condition, you have to pay a beautiful sum of ten million yen as a penalty." Keiji calmly stated matter-of-factly.

_Forsaken me. _The whole world crashes down on Dark as he crumbled to the floor.

"Ten million… ten million… " Dark stupidly repeated as he whimpered on the ground in a heap. "Why yes, ten million yen is indeed a lovely enormous sum. I guess you can't afford it, can you?" Keiji gave a fake sigh and absently started admiring his diamond rings on his fingers.

Tears streamed down Dark's face as he realized the magnitude of his predicament.

Keiji bend down to pick up the discarded thong and tossed it at Dark. "You have no choice. Go change and be out in ten minutes for the shoot."

Dark cried a little more dramatically hoping to get a little sympathy. However, seeing that Saga had unrelentingly pushed him out of his office to the direction of the changing rooms, he dragged his feet on, accepting his bitter fate.

---

_Damn.. This is so not my day. Why did I ever sign some stupid piece of paper! Oh ya.. I was threatened with my life._ Angrily and sulkily resigned to his fate, Dark slammed the fitting room door shut. Loudly. 

Outside, he heard something about "That guy has an issue man."

_Who wouldn't if they are suddenly forced into this situation!_

Dark striped unwillingly. Halfway stuck with his jeans over one knee, an inpatient knocking started sounding on his fitting room door. "Hurry up."

He groaned at the disturbance, _What! He has only been in there for like.. one minute! _

Wanting to irritate the one outside a little more, he continued even more slowly and finally rid of his clothes after another minute. After hesitating for a moment, he pulled on the thong even more unwillingly. Definitely wanting to at least retain some modesty, he pulled his low-slung jeans back on.

Swinging the fitting door open violently, Dark glared at the man, "What! Damnit! Can't you use another room!"

The man looked on past him coolly. "Excuse me?"

Dark glared some more and grudgingly stepped aside letting the man entry to the fitting room. _Stuck-up asshole._

He took one last long fiery glare at the door and left for the shooting scene.

---

At the shooting scene, Dark admired the photo-shoot set. The set flooring was laid with a thick white fur rug. The photo shoot backdrop was of glistening silver with black ribbons strewn over the edges. There was an ivory-white recliner placed a little off middle. It would have been beautiful if he did not have to wear that 'thing'. Dark shifted uncomfortably at the dreading thought of having to be near-naked later on. 

"Dark, meet your co-star." Interrupted from his nightmare, Dark spun around at Keiji's voice.

Dark's jaws dropped as he recognized the man from before back at the fitting room area. _Fuck.

* * *

_

Authoress Notes: Poor Dark! HahaX. Plot bunnies had jumped out of the hole suddenly, and I had an impulse to write this fic. Do tell me what ya think about it! And any evil, smexy ideas on plans for Dark, please tell too! I'll see if I can add them in.


	2. Wardrobe malfunction?

**Tragedy of A Porn Star **

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

Warning: Dark's language (pretty foul mouth)

_Italics --_Dark's thoughts

Chapter 2: Wardrobe malfunction?

A tall, gorgeous male stood in front of Dark, with a long blonde ponytail casually slung over his shoulder.

"You!" Dark gaped shockingly at the man who was seemingly apathetic of his very existence.

The blonde continued uninterestedly, adjusting his white button-down shirt, not giving Dark a second look.

"Why! Why you …" Dark started gaping like a goldfish, however uncool and uncharacteristic that is, at the blatant act of being ignored. Finally, he managed out a sentence, "I'm NOT going to work with this conceited bastard!"

The accused blonde glanced up and considered Dark for a second before turning off calmly to stride away, his ponytail trailing behind him. Dark threw a few offensive glares at the back of the blonde, silently muttering something under his breath.

"Erm.. That's Krad, your co-star." Keiji stared at the uncomfortable scene before him and sighed. "And Dark, you don't exactly have a choice in that matter."

---

"Saga-sama, the scene and crew are all set." A bespectacled man walked over, regarding Dark coldly.

_That's the assistant director, I guess. Another fucked-up idiot._ Dark scowled back.

"Alright now! Ready everybody!"

---

The low-slung navy jeans dropped with great regret to the floor. Still left with his t-shirt, Dark pulled pathetically at the thin fabric downwards to cover as much as possible from horrible peering eyes, like that _pervert_ blonde over there!

"Oh Dark, I didn't see you as such a modest person." Sarcasm dripped like maple syrup onto the plate of pancakes, drowning him with that excessive sweetness and scorn interlacing in Krad's voice. Why sweet? Krad's voice would have been incredibly and deliciously sexy, if not for the sardonic words that had ruined it.

"Shut up."

"Dark! Shirt!" A random voice shouted over.

_Damn!_ Sighing loudly, Dark finally let go of his grip on the poor abused shirt, having been cling on for the dear life of it for the last five minutes. Then, he stretched up his arms and pulled the shirt up.

After the faded t-shirt joined the jeans in a not-so-happy union, the number of peering eyes had just only increased two-fold.

_Damn!_ He felt so naked!

Having somewhat like a snappy expression drawn tightly over his face, with a light pinkish tinge of blush over his cheekbones, Dark was the perfect irony of frustrated embarrassment, if there ever was such a thing that is.

"Why the hell does he get to keep all of his clothes?!"

_Unfair_, Dark muttered a spew of curses under his breath. Dark's complaint fell on deaf ears, leaving him with a childish pout on his lips.

---

"First! Individual shots!"

Dark was demanded to lie across the white carpet on his side. Strike a sexy pose they say, _fuck them._

He strained to rid of the grimace and bitterness on his down-turned lips. Pout, they say. A bigger frown appeared, blowing dark rain clouds for the pending hurricane storm.

He was feeling cold with that detestable air-conditioner blowing chilling blasts of wintry air onto his bare skin. The cold erected his nipples and he restrained to smooth his hands over the goosebumps and stay still for the shoot. Be seductive, they say. _Ya, and I wanna have their guts by the end of this shot!_

"Dark, if you don't relax and do your poses. You will jolly-well go about in _that_ till the day ends."

Horror immediately filled his face, as terrifying images of him going through this _eternal turmoil_ till the end of the day, when that day was like an alternate universe where time seems to move amazingly slow, went through his mortified mind.

He complied grudgingly as Dark's frown darkened, turning into a snarl.

---

"Wait, why don't we make do away with the individual shots and just carry on with the pair shots?" Krad, who was sitting silently on a chair next to the assistant director Funabashi, suddenly half-raised his hand and spoke up. "And I'm sure he's awkward and unused to this shooting thing, much less doing it alone."

_(Ya ya, and let you have the chance to jump me.)_

Everyone in the studio awed for a moment as Krad executed his mesmerizing smile, molten golden eyes glinting as he expertly brushed away a stray lock of flowing fringe with an elaborate practiced gesture.

_(He'd win the 'Drama-queen' title, and the oscar award for being the… well… Drama Queen! And those people are…) _

"Alright then, Krad. Get onto the set." Keiji called out.

_(…such imprudent fools… WAIT… what the… NO way!)_

Dark watched warily as Krad strode towards him in that all arrogant manner that he wanted so badly to trip him to make him fall in that so unglamorous fashion with his face to the floor.

_(The lion is on the plow, and its victim is you!)_

Stopping a few steps away, Krad casually started unbuttoning the first few buttons of his white shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Dark panicked in alarm, eyes darting left and right at Krad's revealed chest.

"What does it look like to you?" Krad continued to advance slowly towards him, leaving Dark back-stepping till he was cornered to the fake wall of the set.

_(Stay away from me, you pervert!)_

Dark stared at Krad with wide eyes, palms leaning onto the unsteady wall. The look in Krad's eyes was glazed over and the colour of his eyes had turned into a dark bronze gold.

A palm slammed lightly against the wall, effectively trapping Dark with no routes of escape, Krad called over to the crew, "We can start now."

Dark's eyes shone with strong defiance as his dark violet locks were grasped loosely in Krad's elegant lean fingers.

"That's not a lover look, now kitty." Krad whispered huskily, adding an authoritative glare at Dark before gesturing to the camera with a side-glance.

Dismissing the snarls and 'death looks' from said 'ktty', Krad's hands traveled 'exploringly' and roamed scandalously over Dark's torso, stopping frequently to strike a pose for the camera.

Dark struggled to keep Krad's over-adventurous hands off him, but Krad was quicker, pinning both his wrists with his own left hand and then carrying on his rendezvous journey on Dark's body.

Krad's free hand ran hot snaky paths down the sides of Dark's torso, making him shiver uncontrollably with unwanted pleasure. That intruding hand moved over every inch of his upper body, raking over his nipples and drawing an angry red scratch line down his spine.

Dark felt utterly violated.

He also felt helpless and weak. He was standing there very much like a poor cornered _kitty_, overshadowed by the mean ferocious tiger that was doing somewhat of a sexual assault to him, and him, the pathetic kitten that has its tiny paws grasped in the big meanie tiger's claws, not that Krad's hands were that powerful much less huge, Dark was just in the state of denial and self-pretense.

Though he thought that Krad had looked more like the cat than he would have ever been, with his feline gaze and all.

Dark looked into Krad's eyes.

Krad's golden eyes were melted into honey sunshine, lidded heavily with lust and love. His mouth was slightly open, as if moaning in pure ecstasy and need.

One thing he knew, was that Krad is a damn good actor.

---

"Dark, on the chair!"

_Why am I always being ordered around?! _Dark grumbled inwardly, but did as he was told.

He sat on the stiff chair awkwardly, both hands gripping the armrest tightly, flexing the veins in his knuckles evidently. On the other hand, Krad seems to know what he was doing. He leered over Dark, closing into Dark's small personal space, making Dark's position far more uncomfortable.

Trying to get as far away from Krad as possible, Dark desperately pressed back into the chair, fingers now digging deeply into the armrest cushion as he pushed the distance further away. _Shit he's coming close!, Dark, stay calm, stay calm…_

Contrary, Krad closed in still. Now, he was trapped. Helplessly trapped with the damn blonde only inches away. _What a perfect position!_

"Perfect!"

How Dark wanted to wring the life out of that person who said it.

Krad innocently laid a hand onto Dark's trembling wrist on the armrest.

Dark jerked his face to the side as Krad's tendrils of golden hair cascaded onto his bare chest. With his head tilted to the side, violet eyes focused on a _very_ interesting piece of 'art', which actually was more like a misplaced scotch-tape on the disfigured gray wall, he could still feel Krad's fierce feline glaze on his face.

Being the rebel that he was, Dark thrashed in a feeble attempt in resistance. Then being the _helpless kitty_ that he had become, his movements halted after a while and he gave up in submission.

What he didn't know was his new position had made him even more vulnerable. During his short reign of intransigence, Krad had shifted up even further to clamp down onto Dark completely to stop his squeaming around.

Dark gulped nervously.

He fought the urge to push Krad off him and bolt for the door. No, he can't, either his pride will suffer, or his neck will suffer from the wringing it will incur from Keiji's fury.

Krad, in contrast, was quite pleased with their _very_ compromising position put into by, say, the victim himself. His face contained a smirk that was way too crafty to mean nothing. Such a twisted enjoyment to tease the _poor kitty_. Unable to resist the expanse of flawless skin presented in front of his eyes to feast on, he ducked down and nipped sharply at Dark's neck.

A short gasp sounded as Krad's lips made contact with Dark's sensitive skin.

---

"Oooh!! Ahhh!!"

The temperature in the studio rises up a few notches, going up an astonishing few degrees. The air becomes steamy and hot.

Gasps… Blushes... Sweet sighs...

Dark's beautiful orbs registered shock and… pleasure? Oh no, definitely not pleasure, that contorted facial expression was more of horror than anything else.

"They're making out!"

With healthy hues of blushes on their bright excited faces, fangirls waved their small hands frantically around them, gasping elatedly and giving touching sighs of awe for the display of 'sweet, sweet bishie love'.

_Those annoying _annoying_ girls!!_ Dark winced inwardly. _And when and where did they pop out from?!_

Krad looked amused at the reactions he incited by his not-so-decent actions. "Fanservice." He whispered seductively into Dark's ear, blowing tickling warm air onto the surface before drawing his tongue out to lick tantalizingly at it.

Dark 'eeped' and glowered with hatred at the sadistic blonde. At that moment, Dark really wanted to slap him! And hard!

So the sounds of bliss were… well, sadly… not from Dark.

---

One minute after the interruption from the fangirls…

"Hey, who's the idiot that turned off the air-con?!"

Dark mentally whacked his hand against his forehead.

---

Suddenly, _split…_

It sounded suspiciously like clothing apparel. Dark glanced around frenetically, paranoid and self-conscious about his 'clothing' when he could see nothing amiss on Krad.

He tried to look down, but when he made the slightest movement he was halted harshly by Krad, who would pin him even tighter back against the cushioning. "Don't move." He said in a firm tone.

"What do you.." "Your thong."

_Shit_. So his suspicions were right. How unlucky can he get?!

Krad tried to block him, and he knew that once the contact between him and Krad was gone, the friction and the tangible grip holding his already torn thong would also be gone, and it will then inevitably drop, leaving him bare to the world in his birthday suit.

Not a very nice thought.

His brain tried to surge through a 100km/mile as he tried despairingly to think of a way out of this… embarrassing situation.

At least the all "conceited bastard" wasn't laughing at him. Well, a comforting thought, but it had otherwise made his situation more embarrassing thinking that now that Krad knew, this might well turned out to be good blackmail material.

After a few endless seconds of racking out his brains, he ran out of ideas of how to get away without being discovered.

Idea Number 1: Try to grab his discarded clothes on the floor and use them to hide his nudity.

Rejected: His clothing was like… at least 1km away… it seemed to him like there was a valley sliced between him and his precious clothes. Too far. He would have been ogled over and seen by all countless of times and he still would not have reach his clothes. So what was the point? Might as well walk out naked with calmness and ease anyway. No! No! Bad bad thought!

Idea Number 2: Get "Conceited Bastard" to cooperate and shield him from terrible prying eyes away from crowd to the safety of the changing rooms.

Plausible: IF "Conceited and Full-Of-Himself Asshole" will cooperate.

Dark paused and stared up at Krad, cheeks furiously blushing.

Looking at Dark's miserable state, Krad strained to stifle a laugh.

"W-What is so funny?!" Strangled with humiliation, Dark stuttered out and darted his line of vision from Krad's face down to his lower body.

"Need help?" Krad asked, trying very hard to contain the outbursts of mirth lining his smile. For the second time in that hour, Dark wanted to slap him again, if not for his occupied hands that were holding the skimpy material together at the sides.

_

* * *

_

Authoress Zeimi wanna say something…

This is my second fic! Thanks to those for supporting my first fic 'Age of Nightfall' and many thanks to those too that supports this one! Arigatou!

I had great fun typing this chapter, and my muses were very kind to me… many unintended ideas (unfortunately for Dark) pops out unexpectedly along the way…

Hope you guys have fun reading it too! And don't forget to send me 'Love notes' aka. reviews!

Will Krad help Dark? Even if he does, unconditionally?

It is only the beginning of Dark's 'torture' and 'sufferings'… well… it'll be like an angst fic for poor Dark! LoLX.

Next Chapter "One-sentence Preview":

"Last picture: We need them to kiss!" _Fuck them all! _


	3. Did you say RAPE?

**Tragedy of A Porn Star **

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

Warning: Extreme OOC-ness

_Italics --_Dark's and Krad's thoughts

Chapter 3: Did you say RAPE?

Previously. . .

"Need help?" Krad asked, trying very hard to contain the outbursts of mirth lining his smile. For the second time in that hour, Dark wanted to slap him again, if not for his occupied hands that were holding the skimpy material together at the sides.

Now. . .

"No!"

Hearing Dark's outburst, Krad could not contain his amusement and turn away from Dark's view to hide his laughs.

Dark scowled and narrowed his eyebrows heatedly at Krad. "Uncompassionate asshole…"

Just then, as Dark was still struggling to keep the torn thong on by clipping the frayed right side with his right hand, another set of camera lightings was turned on.

The strong spotlights shone widely on Dark's and Krad's flawless skin, lightening the tone and giving it a fair glow.

Dark squinted against the intrusive light and raised his free hand to shield his eyes. He could glimpse Krad through the slits between his fingers. The blonde was having his make-up touched up and hair set by various stylists buzzing around him.

_He really is some big-shot huh._ Dark commented dryly to himself.

Dark stood by the ivory armchair, awkwardly positioning his hands around the waistband of his thongs. A few amateur make-up artists strutted over with their make-up kits. However, before they could get as much as one metre away from Dark, an icy foreboding aura that was coming from him scared them away.

His mood was getting cranky, and with the issue of his torn thong bugging his thoughts, Dark was extremely edgy and temperamental.

And Funabashi, the assistant director, just had to make matters worse by saying those forbidden words in Dark's limited English knowledge;

"Last picture: We need them to kiss!"

Catcalls and whistles resounded through the studio.

Funabashi is going to get hell from Dark for saying this.

"WHAT?!?!" Dark exclaimed loudly, shooting daggers at the person who had given those commands._ Fuck them all! _

He was horrified, no… mortified rather, by the notion of… of… gosh he could not even form the words of this nightmare!

Dark stood there stunned, aghast and filled with trepidation. He furiously shook his head in disagreement, whether in straight disapproval or in disbelief self-denial, or both.

"Yes, Dark? Do you have a problem with it?" Keiji Saga said, waving a piece of paper in his hands.

_Oh damn it! That's the cursed contract! _

"And yes Dark, this _is_ the contract, and if you void it, the penalty is _just_ ten million." Keiji stated evenly with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Dark sunk down to his knees in despair. _Why... why does this have to happen to me?!?_

_---_

After a long, _very long_, agonizing minute, Dark finally agreed to the shot, under the immense overloading pressure that Keiji had dealt him with like a gun to his head.

Dark squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at either Krad closing in for the kiss, or the crew of people staring at them.

He could not help but to scrunch up his face as he waited for what felt like the longest moments in his life in anticipation of the feel of Krad's lips against his.

At least Keiji Saga, the director, was kind enough to give in to Dark's pleading and have them have a closed mouth kiss. Dark cringed at the thought of frenching Krad.

Dark waited for the contact of Krad's lips…

And waited…

And waited some more…

Not that he was feeling anxious to get kissed by that conceited bastard…

_But why is this taking so long?!_

Suffering in the turmoil of waiting, Dark snapped his eyes open to find out what the hell is happening… and was met with feline inhuman gold eyes staring back at him angrily.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Dark asked stupidly.

Krad snorted and answered, "You were making that disgusted face. How was I supposed to kiss you? I mean, with you looking sulky with such dread written all over your face."

"I AM dreading it…"

"Then act like you didn't at least. If not, I would have to give you a hell of a kiss to wipe that look off." Krad replied egoistically, lifting his head up high in that aristocrat manner. "I'm a good kisser you know."

"Well, I frankly _don't_ care!"

Keiji Saga, who was standing by observing the scene purposefully, waved the contract in the air while giving Dark the you-know-what-I-mean smile.

The hidden message in that brightly disguised smile was too ominous to be ignored.

Dark sighed.

If it was to be done, then he rather it to be quickly get over and done with.

Looking at his smart-ass blonde co-actor, he suppressed the bile creeping up from his throat as he imagined the up-coming horrible kiss in his mind.

_Don't think so much!! In fact, don't think at all!_

Coughing awkwardly to get Krad's attention, Dark gently closed his eyes and leaned forward, capturing the shocked blonde's lips with his own.

He wanted to pull away, but Krad's arms caged him in as they wiped around his torso, hands softly grasping his purple locks and tilting his chin up for better leverage.

They lingered in that position as cameras snapped shots in every angle possible.

_Click! Click! Click!_

_---_

_This isn't that bad… and it kind of feels nice… NO! What the hell was I thinking?! I do NOT like it… yes… not… not... not… I don't like it… yes... I hate it... correct…_

The kiss must have affected Dark's nervous system in some way or another, as he stood there squeezing his eyes shut gibbering in his mind about some irrational logic he just made up with his senseless chain of thoughts, talk about a major self-denial problem here.

Meanwhile, when Dark was dealing with his confusing internal conflict, Krad was smirking against Dark's soft lips, taking in the warmth from the flush and soaking in the bask of attention from everyone.

Then, he felt Dark squirmed. But Krad remained his grip on the bewildered male, continuously trying to coax the dazed Dark into another kissing spree.

---

"Sorry, but could we take a break? I want to have some _private time_ with my co-star." Krad called out, dragging Dark away forcibly by the arm towards the fitting rooms area.

"Let go.. let go.. let go.." The repeated muttering of Dark's refusal to follow Krad to wherever he was taking him seemed to have no impact on the blonde.

The production crew fell into dead silence after Krad's own declaration of 'break'. Then like a video player put to play again, they quickly regained their enthusiasms over _their_ break, gossiping over donut boxes and pack-out dinners.

"Here, this was bought by Tsuzuki from that famous donut bakery down the lane." The photographer said as he handed the donut boxes around. "Krad's 'break' always takes a long time. Like about an hour?" He added a wink.

---

"Krad! Let go of me!"

"Sure."

Krad suddenly relaxed his grasp on Dark.

"Ahh!" The torn black thong without Dark's hands to support it, fell straight down to his feet.

Dark's hands immediately stopped its movements on hitting Krad and flew to cover his privates. _Too late!_ Krad had already gotten a good long look at it.

He couldn't stop his blushing. _Damn it!_

"What are you looking at?!"

"Well, an embarrassed little kitty." Krad taunted him.

"Urghh!"

Krad slammed Dark against the mirror in the changing room.

"What are you doing?!"

"Gosh, you do love asking this rhetorical question don't you."

"That is because I expect an answer! And no, it is not a rhetorical question!"

"Well, then what do you think I'm going to do?" Krad's hot breadth tickled Dark's exposed neck as he continued to tease Dark in his very vulnerable state.

"I said, I wanted a damned answer!"

"My hands speak volumes…"

Krad's hands moved to the small of Dark's back and slowly caressed circles there.

Then, his hands started to move downwards…

"Back off!" Dark thrashed and rebelled against Krad's molestation.

However, his rebellion only seemed to make Krad more insistent. The fingers now traced a line down Dark's butt and stopped at the entrance.

Dark squirmed and thrashed even more wildly as the fingers probed him.

"Pervert! Get off me!"

"Ahh!" He gasped in pain as the fingers forcefully entered him.

Dark could not stand this anymore. His hands, which were shielding his privates, moved to hit Krad angrily. Bad move.

"No!" Dark lifted up his right hand up to _attempt_ to strike Krad across his face.

Krad dodged his attacks and momentarily stopped his fingers' excursion.

"Getting rough eh?" He slurred in his seductive voice. The sleek voice made a shiver run down Dark's back.

_Gosh.. tell me how did I get into this mess again… _

_And first I thought that modeling as a shameless adult video(AV) actor was like the end of the world.. and now I'm going to lose my virginity …to this.. this lecherous perverted ..erm.. human!!_

"Eep!"

"Krad!"

"No! Stop it!.. Nhh.."

Krad pressed against Dark's torso roughly, making an attempt to rub against Dark's nude body. The bristle of Krad's demin jeans against Dark's uncovered member was creating such heated and aroused reactions to Dark, causing an uncontrolled low moan from his mouth.

Krad smirked at Dark's vocalization and latched down onto the angular of Dark's neckline, sucking at it mercilessly. The abused skin under Krad's vicious mouth turned an ugly red akin to the colour Dark had on his cheek.

Krad looked up when he was finally satisfied with marking his kitty and noticed the spotting blush on Dark's cheeks. "Are you shy, kitty?" He questioned and licked Dark's earlobe, his warm breadth entangling with the hot nerves on his ears, making his blush even redder.

Dark fainted.

---

Krad stared down at the limp body of the pretty boy in his arms and sighed incredulously at the fact that his little kitten had just passed out before the fun had really begun! _I wonder if he is a virgin._

Shrugging, he laid a blanket over Dark and carried him out.

"Where are Dark's clothes?" Krad asked coolly, while carrying the unconscious Dark in his arms. "And our dear _kitten_ for the show is now knocked out, so our photoshoot will end for today. Thank you everyone for their hard work."

After picking up Dark's clothes, Krad strode out of the studio.

---

Dark winced as the bright fluorescent light hit his eyes. His head hurt. And his ass felt sore.

Blinking away tears that lidded his eyes from the sleep, he leaned on an elbow to level himself upright.

And he immediately regretted even waking up, for before him was the last person in the universe that he wanted to see.

"Pervert." The first word that came to his mind when he saw the blonde just slipped out of his mouth.

"I see you are fully awake."

Still trying to make sense of his situation, Dark glanced around the unfamiliar room, taking in the posh and sleek interior designing of it.

The place was fitted with the lasted technology, having a 40-inch plasma television and sensor lightings and full cinema surround, and it was just a bedroom.

While Dark marveled at the enviable installments of the bedroom, it struck upon his hazy mind that he should really make sense of his environment, not just staring idiotically at it and worshipped the place with his eyes.

Firstly, how did he end up here?

Secondly, where is _here_ anyway?

Wait.. he turned and looked at the blonde who was again acting cool and aloof, happily ignoring Dark and reading his Playboy magazine on a black leather recliner by the balcony window. Why is that _hentai_ here?

And another unpleasant realization,

Then, a horrifying resolution to Dark, why the hell does his ass hurt?!

Bedroom… Krad… sore ass…

"…"

* * *

I writtened this like probably many months ago, but haven't had the time to link the story in this chapter together. Sorry for keeping you all waiting! I hoped that this chapter will provide you as much entertainment and yaoi thoughts for our little couple here!


End file.
